pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pattiann Rogers
Pattiann Rogers (born 1940) is an American poet anc academic. Life Rogers was born in Joplin, Missouri. She graduated Phi Beta Kappa with a bachelor's degree from the University of Missouri in 1961. She earned a Master of Arts degree from the University of Houstonin1981. She taught at the University of Texas, the University of Montana, and Washington University in St. Louis. She was the Ferrol Sams Distinguished writer in residence at Mercer University. She was associate professor, and taught in the MFA Creative Writing Program during the spring semesters, 1993 to 1997, at the University of Arkansas. In May, 2000, she was in residency at the Rockefeller Foundation's Bellagio Study and Conference Center in Bellagio, Italy. She is on the faculty of the low residency MFA Program in Creative Writing at Pacific University.Pattiann Rogers, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets, Web, Nov. 22, 2012. She is a contributing editor at the [[Alaska Quarterly Review|''Alaska Quarterly Review.]] She was the 1987 poet in residence]] at The Frost Place in Franconia, NH, and in 2004 she was judge for the National Poetry Series. She lives in Colorado with her husband and has 2 sons. Writing ''Song of the New World Becoming contains all of Rogers' poems in previously published books, 40 new poems, and line and title indexes. It was a finalist for the Los Angeles Times Book Award and was named an Editor's Choice, Top of the List by Booklist. Recognition Rogers has received 2 NEA Grants, a Guggenheim Fellowship, a 2005 Lannan Literary Award for Poetry, and a 1993 Lannan literary fellowship. Her poems have been awarded the Tietjens Prize for Poetry, the Hokin Prize, and the Bock Prize for Poetry, the Theodore Roethke Prize from Poetry Northwest, the Strousse Award from Prairie Schooner in 1993 and 1996, 5 Pushcart Prizes, and an appearance in The Best American Poetry, 1996, edited by Adrienne Rich. Her 1994 collection, Firekeeper: New and selected poems, was chosen by Publishers Weekly as a Best Book Published in 1994, was among 5 finalists for the Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize (given by the Academy of American Poets) in 1994, and received the Natalie Ornish Poetry Award from the Texas Institute of Letters. Publications Poetry *''The Expectations of Light''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1981. *''The Only Holy Window: Poems''. Denton, TX: Trilobite Press, 1984. *''The Tattooed Lady in the Garden''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1986. *''Legendary Performance''. Memphis, TN: Ion Books / Raccoon, 1987. *''Splitting and Binding''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1989. *''Geocentric''. Salt Lake City, UT: Gibbs Smith, 1993. *''Firekeeper: New and selected poems'' Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed, 1994. *''Lies and Devotions''. Berkeley, CA: Tangram, 1994. *''Eating Bread and Honey''. Minneapolis, MN? Milkweed Editions, 1997. *''A Covenant of Seasons'' (with artist Joellyn Duesberry). New York: Hudson Hills Press, 1998. *''Opus from Space''. Eugene, OR: Lone Goose Press, 1998. *''Song of the World Becoming, New and collected poems, 1981-2001''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2001. *''Generations''. New York: Penguin, 2004. *''Wayfare''. New York: Penguin, 2008. *''Summer's Company: Poems''. Waldron, WA: Brooding Heron Press, 2009. *''Holy Heathen Rhapsody''. New York: Penguin, 2013. Non-fiction *''The Dream of the Marsh Wren: Writing as reciprocal creation''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 1999. *''The Grand Array: Writings on nature, science, and spirit''. San Antonio, TX: Trinity University Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Pattiann Rogers, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 28, 2015. Audio / video *''Pattiann Rogers''. Santa Fe, NM: Lannan Foundation, 1993. *''Poems in an Expnding Universe''. Chautauqua, NY: Chautauqua Institution, 2006. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Author papers 1960-1999 & undated at Southwest Collection-Special Collections Library, Texas Tech University *Author papers 1977-2000 at Southwest Collection-Special Collections Library], Texas Tech University Notes External links ;Poems *"Opus from Space" *Pattiann Rogers profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Pattiann Rogers b. 1940 at the Poetry Foundation *Pattiann Rogers at PoemHunter (2 poems) ;Prose *from "The Dream of the Marsh Wren" (.PDF) *Whole Terrain Rogers' articles published in Whole Terrain ;About *Image Artist of the Month: Pattiann Rogers *Pattiann Rogers Official website *An Interview With Poet Pattiann Rogers at Poets & Writers ;Etc. Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:People from Joplin, Missouri Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:University of Missouri alumni Category:Pacific University faculty Category:University of Houston alumni Category:Washington University in St. Louis faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics